


Secret Rendezvous

by BurstEdge



Series: Love in Inaba/Iwatodai [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Classroom Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie brings Yukiko to an abandoned classroom for two reasons: one is to make love to her and the other is a secret that she wants to reveal to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this happened. Don't know how, but I just felt like it.

"Are you sure about this, Chie?" Yukiko asked nervously. The two girls were standing in an empty classroom, which Chie dragged Yukiko to. When she asked about the martial artist's abrupt action, her response was this:

_Yukiko... I want to make love to you._

Just the thought of it made Yukiko blush heavily. And doing it in a classroom, no less.

"But why here of all places? We could've used one of the vacant rooms at the-

"I've been fantasizing about making love to you in a classroom, Yukiko," Chie answered, blushing as hard as Yukiko was. "That's why I brought you here."

"Well, don't get the wrong idea, Chie, I've always wanted to make love to you as well, but why are you bringing this up just now?" Hearing this, Chie put both her hand below her waist and shifted her legs nervously. Yukiko raised a brow, wondering what was going on with her. "Chie, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes," she replied while shifting her legs some more. 

"What is it?"

"Well... I think it'll be easier if I show you." Chie then put her hands on her shorts and pulled them down. She was wearing green boxers with yellow stripes, but that wasn't what piqued Yukiko's attention. What caught her eye and the cause of her widening both of them was the rather large bulge in the front. 

"C-Chie, is that..." Yukiko stuttered, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of her.

"Yes," she answered, pulling down her boxers. When she pulled them down, Yukiko gasped at the sight before her. Hanging off Chie's groin was a penis, and a large on at that. It was eight inches long and three inches thick. Below the shaft where a pair of smooth, hairless testicles, both of which are the size of golf balls. Chie looked at Yukiko, and instantly got an erection. Her member throbbed toward the black-haired girl, and it didn't look like it would go down anytime soon.

"Y-You have a... a..."

"A dick? Yeah, I can see that this is a shock to you," Chie said, looking down on her raging hard-on. Yukiko, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off the throbbing appendage in front of her.

"How long have you had... this?"

"Since I was born."

"And you never told any of us about... it?"

"Well... Naoto-kun might of caught a glimpse of it when we were at the hot springs."

"How did she take the revelation?"

"Surprisingly enough, she took it well. Not only that, but she has one just like me." Yukiko gasped when she heard this. 

"Really? Naoto-kun has one too?"

"Yeah, the only difference is that its an inch shorter and two inches thicker."

"And how do you know that?" Chie rubbed the back of her head while smirking awkwardly. Yukiko, by some ungodly miracle, figured out what her facial expression meant. "Rise-chan told you, didn't she?" 

"Well... she didn't tell me so much as show me." Yukiko sighed. She knew Rise can be a little... risque sometimes, but to expose Naoto out in the open like that... someone had to talk to that girl about boundaries.

"I take it that Naoto-kun was pretty upset when Rise-chan did what she did to her?" Chie nodded.

"Her face was more red than a tomato."

Yukiko giggled. "How exactly did she do it?"

"Well, she snuck up behind her, pulled down her pants and shouted, 'Now you get to see the Detective Prince fully exposed! Enjoy it while you can, because this is your only chance!' Poor Naoto-kun tried to get her pants back up, but Rise-chan wouldn't let her."

"It must of been a bad to be in her position."

"Yeah, yeah but seriously," Chie said, trying to get back to the current topic. "Yukiko, I want you to be completely certain about this. I really don't want to force you into anything you don't like." Yukiko eyed the look on Chie. She could tell that Chie really wanted this, but she can feel uncertainty radiating from her. 

 _'Maybe I should take up on her offer,'_ she thought. 

"Okay, Chie, I'll do it." Chie's brightened up in joy.

"Really? You'll do it?" she asked, surprised. Yukiko nodded, and got down on her knees to directly face Chie's member. It began to throb even more now that it was a few inches away from the raven-haired girl's face.

"Um... what am I supposed to do?" Yukiko asked, looking up at Chie.

"Well, start by putting your hand on it and rub it slowly," Chie instructed, blushing heavily. Yukiko, against every fiber in her body lifted her right hand toward the pulsating organ and lightly grasped it. Chie silently moaned at the sudden contact. Yukiko's face was as red as Chie as she felt the foreign object twitching in her hand. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, she started to rub the appendage back and forth, making Chie moan louder. Yukiko assumed she was doing this correctly, what with all the moaning. She then started to rub a little faster, making Chie moan even louder. Before she increase her speed further, Chie grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. Yukiko looked up at the brunette, wondering why she stopped her progress.

"What's wrong, Chie? Am I going too fast for you?" Chie shook her head.

"No, you're doing great so far," she answered, lightly panting. "It just that... I want to go further." Yukiko raised her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'further'?" Chie blushed and looked away.

"I want you to... put it in your mouth." Yukiko widened her eyes when she heard Chie said that.

 _Now she wants me to put my mouth around it?_  she thought. _This is getting crazy._

"Why do you want me to put... that thing in my mouth?" she asked embarrassedly. 

"You wouldn't believe if I said it."

"Chie..."

"Okay, okay!" She took a deep breath, and begun her explanation. "One time I was over at Yosuke's house working on our history project, and he left to get some drinks from the fridge. While he was away, I ransacked his room to see if he was hiding any of his magazines and found something shocking: he had mags featuring girls who were like me! One of them had a picture of a girl sucking another girl's dick and she enjoyed it! I swear, I was tempted to pull mine out and rub it until it was tired. But before I could even start, that idiot came back, drink in hand, seeing his whole room covered in filth. Not literal filth, though, just the filth he was hiding."

"Yes, I understand what you mean.

"Anyway, he screamed at me, frantically re-hid all of the dirty mags and shoved me out of his house. He still never forgave me for that." 

"So, you want me to put your... you know..."

"Yukiko, if you don't want say it, then don't force yourself."

"I don't care," she argued, pouting in annoyance. "If you want me to put my lips around your dick, then I'll do it without question." Before Chie could respond, Yukiko wrapped her tongue around the tip, forcing a sexual growl out of her friend. But she didn't stop there. She also licked around the shaft and put both of her balls in her mouth, sucking them lightly. When she returned to the tip, she engulfed her mouth around it and swirled her tongue, causing Chie to moan louder.

"Yukiko... Yukiko!" she screamed, putting her hands on the back of her head and forced her member into the back of the future innkeeper's throat. Yukiko felt a gag reflex at the sudden action, but was somehow able to resist it and began to feel more aroused from the feeling of Chie's dick hitting the back of her throat. She stopped moving, closed her eyes and let Chie take over. 

_Oh my God... her mouth is so hot! It feels like my dick is going to melt away in it!_

Chie thrusted harder into Yukiko's mouth and began to reach her limit. She just hoped that Yukiko wouldn't hate her for what she was about to happen.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AHHHH!!!" 

She threw her head back as her member released stream after stream of semen into her childhood friend's mouth. Yukiko instantly opened her eyes when she felt the thick liquid flood her oral cavity. At first, it tasted disgusting to her and was tempted to pull away from Chie to spit it out, but after a few seconds, she began to savour the taste of the warm fluid, like it was her favourite drink.

 _Looks like all that meat eating paid off,_  Yukiko thought. Chie removed her hands from Yukiko's head, allow her mouth to slide off of her dick with a loud 'pop'. Yukiko looked up at Chie, smiled at her and stood up once more.

"I hope I wasn't too rough on you. It felt so good that I wanted to go faster, but I nearly suffocated you in the process," Chie said dejectedly. Yukiko, on the other hand, had a naughty look on her face, which made Chie blush once more. Then, to her surprise, Yukiko placed her hands on Chie's shoulders and lightly pushed her onto a desk she was standing behind.

"Wha- Yukiko, what are you-" Chie was interrupted when Yukiko kissed her, swirling her tongue against hers. Chie was to dazed from Yukiko's blowjob to protest, so she let her tongue danced along with Yukiko's. Even though she swallowed all of her cum, the aftertaste of it was still on Yukiko's tongue. 

 _I never though I tasted that good,_ Chie thought.  _I guess all that meat eating paid off._

After kissing for 15 minutes, the two separated from one another. Yukiko looked into Chie's eyes and said: "Do you think you can... put your dick inside of me?" That Chie blush harder than she ever blushed before.

"Yukiko... are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you," Chie said softly. Yukiko cupped her face in her hands and smiled sincerely.

"Don't worry Chie. You're not going to hurt me."

"But you've never done this before."

"Well... I used a toy." Chie raised a brow at first, but then her eyes widened in revealtion.

"You mean it's... one of those toys?" Yukiko nodded. 

"I lost my virginity just by using one."

"But what about Yu-kun? You two were so close together."

"We never had the chance to do it and ever since he left Inaba, I have been feeling... restless."

"You mean... sexually?"

"Yes."

"So you want me to-"

"DAMNIT, CHIE-SENPAI! JUST STICK IT IN HER ALREADY! NAOTO-KUN'S BEGINNING TO GET SOFT!" a shrill voice shrieked from outside the classroom. Chie and Yukiko jumped at the pitch of the person's voice, but immediately recognized it.

"Is that who I think it is?" Chie asked.

"Unfortunatly, I believe so," Yukiko answered. 

"Rise-san, don't do that!" another voice hissed, although this one had a hint of masculinity to it. "Do you want to blow our cover?"

"Does it really matter anymore? The mood's been spoiled and you're still limp as a wet noodle." Hearing that, Yukiko couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well, there has to be a better way than this for me to get a solid erection," Naoto said.

"You want me to kiss it and make it hard again?" Rise suggested with a sultry tone.

"If my memory serves me right, and God knows it does, you were doing more than kissing it."

"And exactly what I was doing besides kissing it?"

"Y-You expect me to tell you what you were doing?"

"If you don't, then maybe your memory isn't as good as you claim it to be."

"That's it! I'm done listening to this nonsense."

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"To the roof so I can nail you until you can barely breathe!"

"Oh, Naoto-kun, I love it when you talk dirty~"

Chie and Yukiko sighed in relief as they heard the idol and detective walk away from the classroom they were in. Chie started twitching a little. She really wanted to get into Yukiko and wanted to do so now.

"So, where do we go from here-" Yukiko started, only to get interrupted by Chie pinning her down on a desk and roughly kissing her. Yukiko was caught off guard from the sudden move, but assumed it was because Chie wanted to get this over and done with. She also noticed that her friend was rubbing her appendage against her thigh.

"You really want this, Chie?" Yukiko asked excitedly.

"More than anything, Yukiko," Chie replied as she slid her panties down to reveal her wet opening. Not wanting to drag this any further, she lined up her member with Yukiko's opening, only to have it slide off everytime she tried to push it in. Yukiko giggled a little at this, and helped properly guide her dick inside of her. When she finally got it in, Yukiko let out a loud moan at the size of it.

_Oh my! I feel like I'm going to break apart!_

When she finally got in, Chie started to thrust into Yukiko. It was at a slow pace, but she felt a massive wave of pleasure rush over her. It was so great that she was unable to speak properly. Chie then started to go faster, making Yukiko moan louder. The friction between her inner walls and her throbbing length made her lose all of her inhabitions. In the midst of her thrusting, Chie realized that she was near her climax and was about to release her fluids inside of Yukiko.

"Yukiko, I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Do it, Chie... release it... inside of me," Yukiko said breathlessly. Chie's eyes widened in shock after hearing her request. 

"I... can't... what if... you get..."

"Rise-chan... let me have... one of her morning-after pills... so I'm okay."

"You sure?" 

Yukiko wrapped her legs around Chie's waist and held them tight around it.

"I'm positive." 

Hearing that, Chie thrusted into Yukiko like never before. She could feel her orgasm approaching faster. She wanted to pull out, but Yukiko's legs prevented her from doing so. If she said that it was okay, then it was okay for her too. 

"I LOVE YOU, YUKIKO!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO CHIE!" 

After they declared their love for each other, Chie released all of her semen into Yukiko. The Priestess let out a long, sex-filled moan as she felt her friend's fluids flow into her. The two rested for a short period of time before getging cleaned up and exiting the classroom.

"You know, I've been wondering about something," Chie said.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"How often does Rise-chan have Naoto-kun make love to her?" Yukiko giggled at this and said:

"Knowing Rise-chan, they'd go at it for at least an hour."


End file.
